The present invention pertains to digital synthesizers and more particularly to a digital time synthesizer for generating digital clock frequencies which are highly stable and have low spurious signal content at relatively high output frequencies.
Periodic waveforms have been produced by direct digital synthesizers and numerically controlled oscillators. These direct digital synthesizers or numerically controlled oscillators typically include a phase accumulator, a SINE wave read only memory, and a digital-to-analog converter. Digital-to-analog converters produce significant spurious signal content. Precision communication equipment, radar or test equipment, for example, require low spurious signal content.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a digital Tau synthesizer including a time accumulator to produce high precision periodic waveforms having low spurious signal content.